


Rendez-vous à Paris

by antimiya88



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimiya88/pseuds/antimiya88
Summary: Aiba Masaki is a model that for a special photo shoot is obliged to travel to Paris on Christmas Eve that happens to also be his birthday. He should feel lucky but he can't... not when he doesn't have someone to spend the holidays together... someone who would wait for him back home. He doesn't want to lose his faith though... Could it be that during this trip to the City of Love a miracle might happen? Something that may turn Paris into a special place for him?





	

Title: Rendez-vous à Paris (One-shot)

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Sakuraiba

Genre: AU, Romance, Fluff

Rating: PG

Summary: Aiba Masaki is a model that for a special photo shoot is obliged to travel to Paris on Christmas Eve that happens to also be his birthday. He should feel lucky but he can't... not when he doesn't have someone to spend the holidays together... someone who would wait for him back home. He doesn't want to lose his faith though... Could it be that during this trip to the City of Love a miracle might happen? Something that may turn Paris into a special place for him?

Disclaimer: I don't own Sakuraiba, ~~they own me~~.

  


A.N. A fluffy, Christmas-y OS written for my beloved Aibaby's Birthday! ^_^

 

 

 

  


 

 

Rendez-vous à Paris

 

 

_22 December 2015…_

 

 

**_ Mesdames et Messieurs _  
_ Bonjour et bienvenue sur le vol d’Air France à destination de Paris. Sa durée est estimée à 12 heures. Les hôtesses de l’air seront à votre disposition. Le commandant et son équipage vous souhaitent un agréable vol.  _ **

 

 

 

“I don’t understand a thing…” Masaki mumbled frowning as he tried to fasten his security belt.

Sho chuckled as he leaned closer to help him. “Baby… They were just welcoming us on board…”

Masaki blushed. “You always know so much Sho…”

“Maybe… but I lack in positivity and enthusiasm like you…” Sho mumbled before pecking softly his boyfriend’s cheek.

Masaki smiled shyly as he intertwined their fingers. It had been two years… two years since he had met the man of his life. He still couldn’t believe it. He remembered the way he was protesting when he found out that the Christmas special photo shoot for _Men’s Non-no_ would take place in Paris and couldn’t help but smile. _If only I knew back then how lucky I was to fly to Paris…_

***

 

_23 December 2013…_

 

 

 

“I still can’t believe it! Why should I travel to the other part of the universe for a damn photo shoot?! It’s Christmas! People are supposed to pass these days with their families and beloved ones! Not alone in some European city… in some hotel… all alone…”

“Well… Aiba-san you are a model and whether you like it or not this is your job… if you want to be able to eat and pay all your expenses then you should stop complaining and hurry up because we need to go to the airport now!” his manager’s tone was strict leaving no merge for further complains.

Masaki frowned but soon he found himself at the back of a van, heading to Narita airport. His gaze was blank looking outside of the window, which was blurry due to the cold outside. He cleaned it up a bit with his hand and leaned closer. The truth was that he didn’t have someone he could pass these days with. His only friend, Nino would spend the whole holidays with Satoshi, his boyfriend, and the latter’s family. His own family, on the other hand, was in Chiba, too occupied with their Chinese restaurant to even think to come to Tokyo and he didn’t blame them. It was impossible. But above all, what he hated the most was he didn’t have anyone special.

Almost a year had passed since he had broken up with Jun, another model with whom he had met on a photo shoot for suits. There was an attraction from both sides but soon, Masaki could feel that there was something missing between them and decided that it would be better if they remained two good friends. Jun was the man who loved the social life. He’d have hundreds of friends and acquaintances… he’d always be invited to galas and parties in V.I.P clubs… but Masaki preferred to pass his nights on the couch, cuddling together, with the company of good wine and sweet potato chips that he would have made himself…

He hated coming back to an empty apartment but he didn’t want to lose faith. He wanted to believe that there would be someone waiting for him out there… somewhere… but now he was obliged to fly to Paris… of course anyone else would be jealous of him… but what was the point to be in the City of Love alone?! Especially on Christmas Eve… _Why did my Birthday have to be on that particular day?! It just makes me feel even lonelier…_  
\---

“Look a bit higher… that’s it… perfect…” the flashes were tens on Masaki as the photographer kept on taking pictures of him from different angles. He was dressed in fluffy, warm clothes, with a furry hood around his beautiful face. On his back the Eiffel Tower was sparkling but he didn’t want to focus on it… it would make him somehow look sad and knew he had to look cute and sexy in the same time… _innocently alluring_ as the famous photographer, he was working with at the moment, had told him before they started.

The working hours were exhausting as he had to be photographed at all the famous monuments in Paris with all the possible combination of clothes. He could see that there were a lot of the ones passing by that would stop to look at him; others because of curiosity and others because of attraction… he knew it… as he also knew that they would always be drown to him because of the image… the cool image of the model that had nothing to do with the real Aiba Masaki. _I only wish that someone would actually come to me because of my character…_

It was late in the afternoon and the color in the sky started taking those purple and deep red shades which meant that they had only a few minutes to do the photo shoot in order to be fulfilling the photographer’s criteria. They were outside of a small brasserie on Soufflot Street from where the Panthéon could be seen marvelously.

“You’re having a date with your lover, you’re anxious but when you lift up your gaze your eyes meet and you can’t help but smile deeply… That’s the expression that I want… Now… let’s go…”

Masaki tried to clear his mind and focus on the emotions the photographer had asked him to portray on his face as the hair stylist was fixing the last details on his hair. He was wearing a white shirt and on top a black vest. Around his neck, a cashmere muffler was nicely put in order to complete the ‘French inspired’ look. He counted up to three and raised his gaze as he was told to be left dumbfounded. In front of him, a few meters behind the photographer, was standing the most beautiful man he had ever seen in his life. He was Japanese, that was certain, and his figure seemed nice under the wooden dark brown coat he was wearing.

For some reason, Masaki didn’t feel the usual vibes… but something else… warmer… something that made his heart beat faster… something that made the photographer complain over him being unfocused. He quickly muttered an apology but how could he not be completely unfocused when that beautiful pair of almond eyes were looking straight at his, making him feel that they could pierce deeply inside his soul? He took a few deep breaths and tried to listen to the photographer’s demands on the different angles, moves and settings.  The photo shoot was almost at its ending when he saw another man patting softly the stranger’s shoulder and both of them walking away. _You left…_

“Thanks for your hard work! We’re done!” Everyone clapped their hands, satisfied that they had finished for the day but Masaki seemed to have frozen on the small chair not even feeling the cold wind hitting on his skin.

“Aiba-san…” it was the photographer’s assistant the one that snapped him out of his thoughts.

He stood up smiling. “Thanks for your hard work!” was all he could mutter before he went closer to his manager. “Do we have anything else tonight?”

“No… your schedule for tonight is free… I could arrange us to eat dinner or-”

Masaki shook his head. “No… I’m too tired… I prefer to spend the night on the hotel… besides my family tends to call me on midnight… We’ll talk in the morning then!”

“Ok… you get the car… I’ll call a taxi later… I could meet up with some old friends of mine…”

Masaki simply nodded as he climbed on the car. _I have no one…_

Thirty minutes later he was back in his hotel room, his mind still occupied with the mysterious man he had seen earlier. _Who were you?_  
\---

From : **Mama**  
Happy Birthday my beautiful Masaki!  
Mama might be miles away but her thought   
is with you! We are all gathered together and celebrate   
your birthday with your favorite choco-banana cake!  
Even Yu-chan loves it! I hope you are happy my baby!  
I love you!!!   
Your Mama <3

Masaki looked at his phone screen and smiled. _I love you too…_ Sighing, he went closer to the window of his room from where he could see the Christmas decorations on Champs Elysées and the people that were everywhere. _Should I go for a walk? But then… on my own?!_

After giving it some thought, he decided to give it a try. Having dressed heavily to protect himself against the cold, he stepped out of the hotel, taking a deep breath letting the different smells from the Christmas market fill his lungs. He started walking slowly, looking at the cafés and the brasseries, all decorated beautifully with trees and lights when his eye caught a familiar figure sitting in the inside of one old-looking bar, at least from what he could tell. Hesitantly, he pushed the door where a waiter, probably in his early fifties, greeted him.

“Bonsoir Monsieur. Joyeux Noël! Pour boire ou manger?”

Masaki looked at him and bit his lower lip. He hadn’t understood a word. The other seemed to realize it and immediately repeated his question in English.

“I… wine… one…” he whispered as he pointed at himself, hoping that the other would lead him to a small table close to the mysterious man.

He was almost sure he would be thrown out since his communication skills were zero when he heard a deep voice from behind.

“Le monsieur est avec moi. Un verre de Cabernet Sauvignon s’il vous plaît!”

Masaki turned around and was left with his mouth agape when he saw the man he was seeking for standing behind him with a beautiful smile.

“French and English can be tough… especially for a Japanese person like us! Don’t worry about it… I told the waiter you’re with me… My colleague had to leave anyway and I could drink a glass of wine more… I ordered you a glass of red wine… I hope that’s fine…”

Masaki had stayed where he was, unable to utter a single word.

“Ah! I didn’t even introduce myself properly to you… I’m sorry… My name is Sakurai Sho…” he quickly took from the inner pocket of his suit a card and gave it to Masaki. “I’m here for business…”

Masaki looked at him, feeling his cheeks getting slightly redder. “My name is Aiba Masaki… I… don’t have a card... my manager usually keeps them… I’m… a…”

“Model! I saw you earlier this afternoon…. You were amazing… I wouldn’t be able to survive in those light clothes for more than a couple of minutes… yet you were there for so much time… I might not be an expert but I’m sure the photo shoot must have been a success…”

Masaki lowered his head, blushing madly. He had never been praised by a stranger for his job in such a cute way before and it made him feel nervous and excited in the same time.

“Pardon…” a young customer tried to pass by, making them realize that they were still standing between the tables.

“I think we should sit… C’mon…” Sho mumbled and made way so that Masaki could go on first. Once they were seated and served the wine, they chose to sip it in total silence for a couple of minutes. It wasn’t the silence that would make you feel it weird or heavy… it was strangely calming and Masaki couldn’t help but smile as he brought the wine close to his lips once again.

“It is beautiful…” he whispered out of the blue while staring outside.

“It is… I can’t deny it…” Sho replied without looking at him. “But…” his voice turned lower “… sometimes such beauty can make you feel even emptier… if you are alone so far away from your country for business…” he smiled bitterly “Christmas is supposed to be spent with your beloved ones… don’t you think so…?”

Masaki gasped at the hearing of that. _I can’t believe it… he…_ “I’m sure the ones you love back in Japan are missing you…” the words were spoken as a whisper.

Sho laughed bitterly bringing his eyes on Masaki’s face. “I’m sure my locked, dark apartment wouldn’t feel alone right now as we’re speaking… I’m really glad you accepted to drink this wine with me… My colleague bears me only because we’re on this particular project together… I have no one to wait for me neither back home nor here…”

“I would…” Masaki responded as he placed his hand on top of the other man’s one.

Sho looked at him with questioning eyes, showing traces of hope and confusion in the same time. “…Aiba-san?”

Masaki was debating with himself whether he should say to Sho what he was thinking or not. _He might think of me as incurable romantic… or a dreamer… or simply weird… but… his eyes… these beautiful eyes… I… I want them to look at me… to continue on looking at me…_ After having made up his mind, he took a deep breath and started speaking slowly, trying desperately to hide the tremble in his voice. “For me… meeting you here… so many miles away from home… on this day… it seems… no matter how much ridiculous you might think it sounds… as a… present…”

“What do you mean?” Sho asked, his forehead frowning as he tried to read between the lines of Masaki’s words.

“Today… it’s my Birthday…” Masaki whispered hoping that the other wouldn’t take his hand away from his grip. It was light, almost feather-like but it meant his acceptance by the other. “You see… I have no one waiting for me back home either…” His eyes tried to say everything he didn’t dare to do so out loud. A relieved smile formed on his lips when he felt Sho’s hand taking in his properly.

“Then… I’m even happier… Happy Birthday!”

Masaki smiled widely, his eyes glittering from the tears of joy that had appeared on them. “Thank you… Saku-”

“It’s Sho…” Sho said fast and brought Masaki’s hand closer to his face, letting his lips attach on the knuckles. “…Masaki…”

***

 

 

_23 November 2015…_

 

 

 

“What are these?” Masaki asked curiously, titling his head on the side.

It was a year ago since they had moved in together. It wasn’t always easy… Masaki sometimes would be excited… experimenting too much with his cooking... asking from his lover to tell him which color suited him better while Sho would prefer to pass an evening reading his favorite book… listening to jazz… or wanting to sleep till midday…

But no matter how many times there would be tantrums Masaki knew that there was love. It was the feeling he had, watching his boyfriend’s attempts to make him breakfast, which no matter how many times he tried his best, they were all disastrous… It was the warmth he felt when he buried himself in the other’s arms whenever there was a horror movie on TV… the smile he had on his face when every morning his eyes met this beautiful face next to him… or even the small phrase ‘Welcome back’ he’d hear as soon as he opened the door of their apartment.

Masaki was sitting at the corner of the white couch with his arms folded in front of his chest still expecting an answer.

Sho sat by his side loosening his tie. “What do you think?”

“I don’t know… that’s why I’m asking you!” Masaki replied pouting.

“My cute baby! Always looking adorable…” Sho muttered playfully before pecking his boyfriend’s lips that were still curved into a pout, making them look even more luscious than usually.

Sho shook his head trying to suppress his urge to laugh. He could have never guessed that the once beautiful yet sad gaze he had first seen two years ago in Paris would be so demanding and playful… as well as caring and loving. Masaki was beautiful… that was certain… but Sho was sure that behind these beautiful characteristics there was an even more intense beauty… Was it fate…? His intuition…? He couldn’t answer with certainty… he had never believed in love at first sight… yet… this man in front of him had managed to catch his attention from the first moment he set his eyes upon him. Masaki had called their encounter a present… for him it was rather a miracle… a Christmas Miracle…

“Stop pouting… here…”

Masaki took the white envelope and opened it. Inside there were two tickets for Paris. “What is this?” he asked not believing in his eyes.

“My present for your Birthday!” Sho replied naturally. “I want us to have a proper _rendez-vous à Paris…_ ”

Masaki sniffed his nose trying to look calm but failed anyway as small puffs and light sobs made their appearance. “Sho… you… you…”

“Je t’aime… Masaki…” Sho said in French in an attempt to avoid making his boyfriend a crying mess. “Mon petit…”

“Stop speaking in French… you… you know that I…” Masaki bit his lower lip as he tried to hide his blush.

Sho chuckled as he leaned closer, his lips almost touching his boyfriend’s. “I know… So…? Did it have the desiring impact yet?”

“Sho…” Masaki mumbled feeling half shy half excited.

Sho didn’t say anything in reply. He locked their lips together pressing Masaki backwards on the couch till the latter was laying on it on his back. Sho loved him too much and he wanted to show it to him every way he could.

***

 

_23 December 2015…_

 

 

 

“WE’LL STAY HERE?!” Masaki almost screamed out loud as they got off the taxi that brought them from Charles de Gaulle airport to the heart of Paris.

“You don’t like it?” Sho asked amusingly as he pulled him towards the entrance.

“This looks like a palace!”

“It actually is… a Palace-Hotel… one of the best in Paris!”

“Bonjour Messieurs. Bienvenue au Meurice” one of  the employees at the reception welcomed them with a bright smile as he slightly bowed.

“Bonjour. Mon nom Sho Sakurai. J’ai réservé une…”

Masaki let Sho make the necessary arrangements for their stay and looked around admiring the way the marble was combined with giant yet extremely elegant paintings and details in gold.

“C’mon…” Sho whispered in his ear and pulled him towards one of the elevators where an employee was waiting for them. They were accompanied till the door of their suite where they were wished to enjoy their stay in the hotel.  Everything was made attentively to the detail in there… from the crease in its curtains to the color of the roses in the vase.

“It must have cost a fortune Sho!”

“Remember that last project? The assignment was very profitable for our company and boss offered me an important bonus! So no need to worry about it… Now let the luggage here and let us take a hot shower… We can order dinner later… I have given my special orders… They ensured me that the Chef would take care of it…”  
\---

Masaki let his boyfriend join him in the bathroom that seemed more like a mini spa. They were both sitting at the round white bathtub, Masaki’s back touching Sho’s torso. “I love you… and I really can’t express how happy I am at the moment… but…”

Sho pecked Masaki’s birthmark on his left shoulder. “But this is your birthday… and I wanted us to be in this City where we met together… having the best services Paris could offer… a great historic suite… with a marvelous view in one of the most beautiful gardens in Paris… while being on a soft bed with a wonderful fireplace across the room and enjoying the best dinner and wine… and all of that… while being completely on our own… ”

“Sho…”  
\---  
   
Once they were served dinner, Sho poured champagne in Masaki’s glass before pouring some in his. They were both sitting by the fireplace, looking at the snow falling outside. “It’s snowing…” Masaki mumbled, leaning closer to Sho, wanting to feel his warmth. 

“Happy Birthday Masaki…”

“Thank you… Sho… I can’t imagine my life without you…”

The night passed but neither of them wanted to go to bed… Masaki was happy… Happy because he was cuddling on the sofa, covered with a blanket… while drinking wine with the one he loved the most. He might have been away from home… but this time… he felt as if he wasn’t away. Paris was their special place… and this was what he wanted for Christmas.

“You know… Sho…?”

“What baby?” Sho whispered his mouth ghosting in Masaki’s hair.

“I was wrong when I had said that Paris was beautiful two years ago…” After having let both their glasses on the small wooden table in front of them, he sat up better so that he could see clearly his boyfriend’s face. “Tonight it really is… I don’t need to walk by the Christmas Market in order to confirm it… It simply is…”

“Masaki…” Sho’s eyes were intensively looking at him, full of love and adoration.

Masaki smiled as his hand came to caress softly Sho’s cheek. “It is… because now it feels like _home…_ ”

“I love you…” Sho whispered with an almost trembling voice.

Masaki pecked the other’s lips and buried his head in the crook of his neck, his hands wrapping tightly around his boyfriend’s well-built torso. “I love you Sho… I love you too!”

 

 

THE END

 

 

 

 

A.N. Sooo minna!!! ^_^ Here's a small OS that I wanted to share with all of you for my beloved Aibaby's birthday! I still can't believe he turns 33 years old and still continues being this cute! xD Otanjoubi Omedetou!!!!!!!  


I know it's fluffy but I needed some Sakuraiba romantic fluff! It's Christmas after all! ;D

I'm not sure whether you found it too simple or not but I was smiling while writing it! xD

I really hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

  


*I haven't forgotten your comments on my previous two posts (Ai no Honoo & Improvised Matchmaking) - I'll answer them! I promise you! It's just that these days are a bit packed... ><"

  


Merry Cristmas everyone!!! I wish you the best!!!

Andy <3


End file.
